Simulator systems including one or more display screens and one or more projectors are currently known. Typically, a projector will be mounted to the ceiling or a pole extending down from the ceiling when used in a simulator system to be out of the way participants. With the projector mounted to the ceiling, the projector is limited in where the projector can project onto. For instance, when multiple screens are used, each projector must be strategically placed to provide a proper display on each of the intended screens. If a screen needs to be moved, the associated projector will also need to be repositioned, or possibly refocused, to provide a proper display on the screen that was moved.
Therefore, a system is needed that allows a projector to be moved in conjunction with a paired screen when the screen is moved.